


Tajemný

by MaryBarrens



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potkali se v osmnáctém století, v malé vesničce v Itálii. Dva muži, kteří se do sebe zamilovali. Kněz a upír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajemný

Carlisle se měkce, zasněně usmíval na muže ve své náruči a sotva mohl uvěřit tomu, jaké má štěstí. 

Otec Patrick tvrdě spal, na rtech spokojený úsměv. Jednu dlaň měl přitisknutou na prsa, zatímco druhá volně spočívala na Carlisleově paži. Jeho tělo bylo uvolněné, klidně a důvěřivě se o něj opíralo, aniž by mu vadilo, že muž za ním je tvrdý a studený jako socha. 

Jen navenek. Ve skutečnosti nikdy nepoznal nikoho, kdo by byl vřelejší.

***

_„Kdo jsi, Cizinče?“ Slova pronesená hlasem, který hladil, v přítmí kostela._

_„Lékař od Svaté Terezie. Jmenuji se Carlisle.“_

_Mladý kněz se usmál. V jeho zelených očích se odrážel vesmír._

***

Pohladil spícího muže po tváři a bezděky se usmál. Ano, stejně jako každá jiná jeho vzpomínka byla i ta na jejich první setkání křišťálově jasná. Jedna z nejkrásnějších, jaké měl. 

Dokonale si pamatoval, jak se tehdy cítil. Vzpomínal si na ten pocit, že mu srdce snad musí začít znovu bít, na ohromení, když zjistil, že někdo tak mladý – Patrick byl čerstvě vysvěcený, nebylo mu víc než dvaadvacet, když na něj narazil v tom osamělém kostele na okraji malého italského městečka – by mu mohl rozumět. Toužil o něm vědět všechno, toužil si s ním povídat celé hodiny, najednou naprosto zmizel jeho věčný pocit zatracení, jediné, co ho zajímalo, byl onen skoro ještě chlapec. 

A Patrick se jeho společnosti nebránil. Povídal si s ním, ochotný si ho vyslechnout, díval se na něj těma velkýma zelenýma očima plnýma upřímného zájmu a téměř dětské nevinnosti. 

Carlisle měl poprvé v životě pocit, že není sám.

***

_„Nejsem odsud. Pocházím z Anglie.“_

_„Mluvíš krásně italsky, Tajemný.“ Další pousmání._

_„Děkuji, otče.“_

***

Nikdy za celou tu dobu, co se Carlisle pobudil jako upír, mu nebylo tak dobře. S tím mladým mužem, který mu z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu rozuměl, se konečně zase cítil celý. Kompletní. 

Ty zelené oči byly příliš citlivé a krásné na to, aby jim odolal. 

Patrick, ten mladíček v kněžském rouchu se mu začal dobývat přímo do srdce. 

A Carlisle se přistihl u toho, že mu pomalu, po částech, vypráví svůj příběh.

***

_„Můj otec byl duchovní. Zemřel před mnoha lety.“_

_„To mě mrzí.“ Soucit se starou bolestí. Prsty dotýkající se konejšivě jeho paže._

_„Téměř si už na něj nepamatuju.“ Pokrčil rameny._

_„Cesty boží jsou nevyzpytatelné.“_

_Jejich tiché kroky se rozléhaly prázdným náměstím. Černá sutana kněze se vzdouvala ve větru._

_Přikývl. „Ano, otče.“_

_Laskavý pohled zelených očí. „Jmenuji se Patrick.“_

***

Nejdříve ho ten jejich zvláštní vztah děsil. 

On byl přece zvíře, ačkoli zcivilizovaný, byl stále příliš nebezpečný, aby navazoval styky – jakéhokoli druhu – s lidmi. To, čím byl, mu vzalo právo na štěstí, neměl nárok udržovat dlouhodobé kontakty, nebylo to správné. Nesměl se upínat na lidi, nesměl si nikoho z nich oblíbit, scházet se s ním a znovu a znovu ho tak vystavovat riziku, že se neovládne a způsobí něco strašného. 

Chtěl odejít. Aby ho ochránil sám před sebou. Ano, skutečně chtěl odejít. Ale nedokázal se od něj odpoutat. 

V ten chladný podvečer, kdy se vydal za Patrickem, aby mu oznámil, že odjíždí do Londýna, zjistil, že mu na něm záleží. Že mu na něm záleží natolik, že už ho nedokáže opustit. 

A tak zůstal.

***

_„Správně bych se měl starat já o tebe,“ prohlásil kněz přesvědčeně._

_Carlisle na něj zmateně zíral, zlaté oči nechápající._

_„Jsem starší!“ vysvětloval horlivě._

_Carlisle se rozesmál._

***

Vyčítal si to. Odsuzoval sám sebe za svou slabost, za to, že se zamiloval do křehkého, bezbranného člověka, že se zamiloval do kněze a svedl ho tak z jeho cesty, že se zamiloval do muže, kterému každou vteřinu, co spolu trávili, hrozila smrt. Nebo něco ještě horšího. 

Ale všechno to bledlo v noci, když ho potmě objímal a mlčky pozoroval jeho spící tvář. V těch chvílích viděl, jaké měl neskutečné štěstí. Protože Patrick – jakkoli se mu to zdálo nemožné – Patrick mu oplácel jeho lásku. Patrick mu ji vracel beze zbytku, Patrick ho taky miloval. Jeho! Dával mu něco, v co už ani nedoufal. 

A on ho nechtěl ztratit. Chtěl s ním zůstat navěky.

***

_Stál uprostřed velké lesní mýtiny. Sluneční paprsky dopadaly na jeho tělo a odrážely se od jeho kůže v třpytivých záblescích._

_„Patricku…“ Tichý, nejistý hlas. Naděje. Odevzdání._

_Zelené oči rozšířené ohromením._

_„Ježíš proměnil vodu ve víno,“ zašeptal Patrick. Přišel blíže a prsty přejel po Carlisleově paži, aby se přesvědčil, že je jeho kůže stejně hladká jako předtím._

_„Jsi anděl, Nádherný,“ pronesl s důvěrou. „Jsi můj anděl.“_

***

Nikdy mu své tajemství nesvěřil. Nikdy neopravil jeho chybu, nevyvrátil mu jeho omyl. Nechal ho myslet si, že je anděl, udělal by cokoli, pokud to mělo znamenat, že s ním Patrick zůstane. 

A Patrick ho bral takového, jaký byl. Nikdy se ho neptal, proč nestárne. Neptal se, proč nikdy nejí a nepije. Se zvláštním porozuměním se díval, jak Carlisleovy oči mění barvu a jak občas v noci odchází a vrací se až ráno. Nikdy nežádal vysvětlení, aby zjistil, proč je jeho kůže studená a srdce mrtvé. 

Byli spolu šťastní. Carlisle toho křehkého člověka miloval a Patrick by udělal cokoli pro svého anděla. 

Jednoho dne ale Patrick… odešel. Opustil svého druha a Carlisleovi po něm zbyly jen tisíce a tisíce vzpomínek, zlomené srdce a velký šedivý náhrobní kámen se jménem jeho milovaného. 

Zničilo ho to. Poté, co poznal ráj, byl sražen po hlavě přímo do pekla. Do ledového údolí stínů, kde nebyl nikdo, komu by na něm záleželo. 

Najednou byl zase sám. 

Nemohl tušit, že jednou, za mnoho a mnoho let pozná někoho, kdo mu zase vrátí chuť žít. Mladíčka. Mladíčka s bronzovými vlasy a čistým srdcem. Mladíčka se zářivě zelenýma očima, ve kterých se bude odrážet vesmír. 

Mladíčka se stejnýma očima, jako měl Patrick.


End file.
